Della Ferrera
Della Ferrera is an Italian motorcycle marque founded by the Della Ferrera brothers in Torino (1909-1948). The early Della Ferrera motorcycles were powered by fairly robust 498cc, 598cc, 746cc, and 996cc two cylinder engines; and 498cc and 637cc one cylinder engines. Eventually, Della Ferrera went on to produce a 499cc V-twin Della Ferrera race that was the fastest motorcycle in Italy at that time. Beginings Founded in Turin by the Della Ferrera brothers, Della Ferrera became one of the most important Italian brands. Production was limited as the bikes were built one at a time. The first motorcycle produced in 1909 had a displacement of 330cc. This was eventually brought up to 499cc. The first twin was built in 1913, which had the cylinders arranged in a longitudinal V, with a 500cc overhead valve distribution. History In 1914, Della Ferrera launched a 500cc single vertical cylinder, four-valve distribution with a gradual greabox, and final drive belt. 1914 was also the year of great success in competitions, however, the outbreak of war slowed the rise of the company. The regular production resumed in 1919 after the war, with a 636cc single cylinder, pedal-start, four-speed gearbox, clutch pedal and primary transmission and driven by two chains. Della Ferrera also produced a 1006cc V-twin with a four-speed gearbox and starter pedal at this time. In 1920, a 636cc single cylinder and a 803cc twin-cylinder, both with chain drive, and a four-speed gearbox which was always engaged, was produced. In 1921, the 637cc Turismo and 1048cc and 496cc Gran Turismo motorcycles was produced. In 1923, a 637cc single cylinder and a 998cc V-twin at a 45 °, side valve and a gearbox with constant mesh gears was produced. In 1924, Della Ferrera presented an auxiliary 130cc two stroke engine with an unusual split cylinder internal distribution with cylinder liners, which converged toward the combustion chamber to form an upside down V. In 1925, the Sport Luxury was produced with a 1394cc V-Twin, four-speed gearbox, chain driven transmission and side valve distribution. In 1926, a 500cc single cylinder with three-speed gearbox was produced. In 1928, production started on a single cylinder 175cc engine with vertical distribution overhead valves operated by push-rods and rockers, and a three speed gearbox that could be selected with a lever by hand. In 1932, a single-cylinder 350 cc engine with the cylinder slightly inclined forward, with the distribution overhead valve and block three-speed gearbox, was launched. The company closed its doors in 1942, although according to some sources, production didn't cease until 1948. Revival In 2010, Shaun Ollivierre, a Canadian businessman, bought the rights to Della Ferrera and relaunched the brand, focusing on creating a hybrid motorcycles under the marque. Currently the company produces Della Ferrera apparel and helmets, and is looking to release it's first motorcycle in 2012. In 2013 the rights and trade name was transferred into British ownership, Plans are now underway for a new bike using a big bore V twin engine. In 2016 plans are underway to produce a motorcycle using a CNC machined 2.5 litre V twin engine, With options in 1.8 and 2 litre engines configurations Della Ferrera will manufacture a range of motorcycles hand built to order in the tradition of Della Ferrera ‘s historic past. External links *Della Ferrera Motors Ltd official website *Della Ferrera Motorcycles Clothing official website Category:Manufacturers Category:European Category:Italian